Kingpriam
Piratography Kingpriam (also known as KP) currently stands as Captain of the Greeced Fists and is aligned with Folie Circulaire. While residing on all test and production oceans, he remains stationed on Midnight. Kingpriam was created in the Fall of 2005. Within a month of joining Midnight, KP had joined the Rudder Lubbers of the Rudder Revolution, under the command of Dittemuzz. While the crew had once reigned over the Azure Ocean with a legendary fist, KP had been taken on in the twilight of the Rudder Revolution era. Shortly after, he was traded to the Soaring Gulls of the flag Silver Dawn. During this chapter of his piratehood, Kingpriam forged many long-lasting relationships with a wide breadth of hearties spanning numerous crews and flags. As time went on, however, he would learn that loyal participation comes with a cost. Blockades and heated political disputes would force him to choose between supporting his crew and flag against his most trusted and loyal mates. It didn't take long before the obvious finally took its toll: Kingpriam bowed out of the Soaring Gulls ranks and returned to the Rudder Lubbers. Upon his return to the Rudder Revolution, nearly every crew hailing under the flag was virtually inactive. Even the veteran captain, Dittemuzz, had to take a leave-of-absence while tending to personal matters. Before her year-long retirement from Y!PP, she promoted Kingpriam to Captain of the Rudder Lubbers, but remained queen of the flag. After a year of tending to the remaining embers of the Rudder Lubbers, Dittemuzz fell out of her brief retirement and regained her status as captain. By that time, though, KP was already leaning towards joining Springheel and his "L337" crew Unknown Pleasures, a far more active gang with a mentality that suited the raunchier echelon of pirate. Politics and boredom manipulated Forbidden Pleasures' status within Blighted. During this stint of minor turmoil, Kingpriam decided to forge a crew from the elite ranks of the rumblers on Midnight. The Greeced Fists were born under the rule of Jamesdoom, the then-reigning king of Blighted. Finally, in the Spring of 2007, Dchow, Springheel, and a number of other pirates split from Blighted to form a new flag. The name of the flag changed continuously. The Greeced Fists have remained under the flag-leadership of Dchow and Springheel, who now fly the flag of Folie Circulaire. Kingpriam is most recognized for his arrrtistry, hosting the Treasure Hunters Guild, his passion for rumbling, zombie-hunting, and hosting numerous events and tournaments. Hosted Events * Avatar Iron Chef (Midnight) :: Use the recipes to create delicious avatar dishes. * Ultimate Avatar Iron Chef (All) :: Out avatar the entire ocean by fighting your way through 6 chaotic bouts! * Midnight Master Marathon (Midnight) :: 3 hours, one chance, tons of prizes! How many masters can you get? * Kingpriam's Treasure Hunters :: Logic puzzles, riddles, basically anything to hurt your head...but don't worry! So many prizes to be won! * Hide-and-See! :: A Midnight ocean based hide-and-seek game geared towards enjoying the island scenery. * Treasure Hunters Guild :: An all ocean logic puzzle marathon. Artistic Achievements (2005 - 2007) * Draw my Avatar :: Amphitrite Doll * Demeter Wants a Pony :: Demeter Doll * Hypnos Avatar :: Hypnos Doll * Iconic Pirates :: Honorable Mention * :: Artistic Choice Award * Y!PP Slogan Contest :: 1st Place, Golden Ticket * Pillaging Picasso :: Honorable Mention, Navy Orchids * Booty Byword :: 4th Place, Golden Ticket * A Midsummer Pirate Parody :: 1st Place, Navy Roses * Comics & Co. :: 3rd Place, Golden Ticket * Y!PP Commercial :: Best Live Action, Black and Tan bird * Eurydice Avatar :: Eurydice Doll * Y!PP Idol :: Semi-finalist, gold lily * Nemesis Avatar :: Nemesis Doll * Oh Noes! Mystery :: 10th Place, mirror trinket * Event Labors under Apollo :: Apollo Doll * Event Excellence :: Artemis Doll (thanks mates!) * Y!PP T-Shirt Contest '06 :: 6th Place, Rare furniture, trinket, black crown * GCPP: Project Haddock :: Unchisled Potential trophy, Puzzled-fish trinket * Cephalopod Avatar Contest :: Green and black throne, Green Lily * Karaoke Kapers :: First prize, Gold monkey, purple orchids Active Threads * Life is Green :: The misadventures of Lordofdoom, the typical greenie with a powerful secret. * Sketchy Pirates :: I just can't stop drawing...somebody stop me...no, really...ah, heck! * The Avatome :: The collected works of Kingpriam, both avatar and hi-res. * Unofficial YPP NYC Party :: This party is under construction. * Midnight Treasure Hunters :: Brain-bending puzzles where you could win anything! * Pimp my Avatar! :: Randomly selected avatars from the forum get suped up and pimped out. Doll Collection |valign=top| |valign=top| |valign=top| |} GCPP Designer